This invention relates to burners for gas cooking units and, in particular, to circular burners for combination barbecues and stoves or combination smokers and grills.
Circular cooking units, such as barbecues or smokers, are well known. For example, one type of common barbecue includes a clam shell-like hollow body mounted on a stand. There is a disk-like burner unit below the grill thereof. The air typically mixes with gas about the disk-like member. However the quality of flame is often far from perfect. Ideally gas flames should be blue which indicates complete combustion. Orange flames, indicating incomplete combustion, are far too common with some such units. In addition, fat and juices from the foods fall into the center of the burner and cannot easily drain away. This can cause flare ups and excessive smoking.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved burner unit which would provide better combustion, preferably yielding a desirable blue gas flame, and, and the same time, allow for proper drainage of fats and other fluids from the food being cooked.